


Don’t Run

by OppaiSamurai



Series: Wet [11]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Magic Cock, Rough Sex, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Irelia knows Riven is capable of so much. Especially if she just lets Irelia have her.





	Don’t Run

"We found this woman in the woods. Hakubi was right, someone _has_ been watching us."

One of Irelia's top scouts, Avana, grimaced as she threw an unknown person to the ground in front of the Ionian general. The captured woman hit the ground hard, landing on her stomach and face, but she didn't complain or make a sound. So she was probably well-disciplined.

Irelia held up a hand, frowning slightly. "No need to be so rough. Help her up, I need to ask her some questions."

Avana nodded and knelt down. She grasped the prisoner by the back of her hair and roughly pulled her face upward, completely ignoring Irelia's orders to be gentler. Irelia could punish the scout for being disobedient if she wanted to, but she understood that all of her soldiers had been stressed out lately. And this person _had_ been spying on them, so she owed them nothing.

Irelia averted her attention to said "spy", gazing at the woman's face. Irelia's breath was immediately stolen away. Her blue eyes widened as she took in the figure before her. How someone could be so beautiful yet handsome at the same time Irelia didn't know but the woman before her was a perfect balance of steely, masculine strength and soft, gentle womanhood. Soft features and hard edges, muscle and swelling curves, but...

She had a strange, broken look. As if the world had taken everything away from her and she had nothing left to lose. Her brown, sad eyes gazed into Irelia's...and the blade dancer found she couldn't look away. Irelia couldn't figure out who she was or where she was from by her attire. The warrior wore tattered, Ionian clothes and armor and yet her facial features and such were clearly foreign...

Irelia swallowed hard, the feeling of the woman's gaze on her drawing out strange but familiar feelings in her body. She swallowed.

"Why are you in our forest and on our land, stranger? You're clearly not an Ionian, why were you watching us?" Irelia asked, her voice firm and cold. She kneeled in front of the bound foreigner. The mysterious woman's gaze lingered on Irelia's face, then flickered away. She didn't answer the question.

"We confiscated this from her," Avana interjected, and gestured at another scout. Irelia raised an eyebrow as a broken, massive blade was brought before her. It looked rather worthless, but something told Irelia it was the exact opposite. The captured woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the sword, her mouth twisting into a scowl. Irelia waved the mysterious weapon away, and turned back to the woman.

"Why were you spying on us?" Irelia demanded again, her voice icier this time.

This woman was an unknown warrior with a very odd weapon...and she was refusing to talk. Irelia couldn't afford to be kind- couldn't afford to treat this woman like a friend and not a potential enemy. Years of warfare, treachery, and loss taught her to always assume the worst when meeting new, strange people.

Irelia leaned close and grasped the woman's shoulder in a hard, tight grip. Her blue eyes widened when her stomach began to tingle, her body heat spiking the moment her fingers grazed the other woman's shoulder. She shivered as she felt the warrior's rough, warm skin and sensed the bulk and muscle beneath it. Irelia's eyes swept down her rigid form, unbidden. Those muscular, tan arms... she wanted them wrapped around her.

The foreign warrior's dark eyes tore into her blue. Irelia resisted the urge to squeeze her hot thighs together in an effort to escape the heat invading her body. The blade dancer's gaze dropped to the tan woman's mouth...Irelia wanted to kiss her. The urge was so sudden, so powerful, so impossible it knocked her out of her reverie.

...what in the world was she thinking about right now!?

The prisoner wet her dry lips, as if sensing Irelia's thoughts, and glanced at the hand touching her skin.

Was she feeling the same heat?

"I came here to warn you. I was trying to figure out a way to talk to you. I'm not a threat." The woman's steady, slightly husky voice wreaked havoc on Irelia's body. She could feel a steady, slow drip begin to pulse between her thighs. Irelia forced away the horrifically dirty thoughts flooding into and narrowed her eyes. There was no way for her to know whether that was a lie. She had to- "I promise."

The tan-skinned warrior held her gaze...and that was how Irelia knew she was telling the truth. At least partially.

"I'll be the one to determine whether or not you're a threat." Irelia pulled away and crossed her arms. "And I'm here before you now, so 'warn' me."

The woman hesitated, then swallowed hard and stared straight into Irelia's eyes. Her cocoa gaze was full of a surprising amount of willpower. Emotion. As was her beautiful voice..."Soldiers from Noxus are going to attack these forests soon. You..." the woman swallowed hard, flinching when she noticed Irelia's hard, dark expression in response to her words. "You need to run away."

Irelia's thick, sculpted eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have hundreds of men. I will not be running. Why would I?"

Sweat glistened on the woman's brow. "You won't be able to fight them. You can't. You need to take your men and flee while you can." This woman, despite being gorgeous, was clearly not all there in the head. Was she aware of who she was talking to? Irelia did not flee, ever. She could fight anyone, _anything._

The woman noticed her cocky grin, and shook her head. "You need to leave! It's not normal, human opponents. Not an army. They're suicide slaves. You won't stand a chance."

Irelia didn't know how to respond to that. "Suicide...slaves?"

A grim nod. "Slave soldiers designed to..." The woman sighed. "They have powerful mana bombs inside them which they can release at will, killing them in the process but obliterating almost everything around them. You don't stand a chance. None of your people do. And neither do these forests."

Irelia stared, slack-jawed, at the news. Even Noxus couldn't be so barbaric...right? What was the point of conquering Ionia if they destroyed everything in the process...? Her doubts started to grow. That thought was an ignorant one. Opponents of Noxus repeatedly fell to the warmongering nation because of that same thought process. Noxus had no morals or honor. All that mattered to them...was victory.

Irelia swallowed hard. "Who are you? Why do you know this?"

The prisoner averted her eyes. "I was warned by a...friend."

Irelia clenched her jaw, her expression darkening even more. "A friend from Noxus? Just who are you?"

The beautiful stranger sighed heavily. "My name...my name is Riven. But I'm not an enemy. I was exiled from Noxus a long time ago."

Irelia's eyes widened. The pale hair and dark skin, the scars and the rune covered sword -albeit broken- at her side... yes, that made sense. One of Noxus's most powerful generals once upon a time. But she was supposedly dead! So why was she here now...in Ionia of all places? This had to be some sort of intricate trap. To intimidate her, or get her to let her guard was some kind of ruse...but how did "Riven" know of her location, anyways?

Irelia grabbed the warrior by the throat, her voice a cold hiss. "How did you know I was here?" Riven showed little to no reaction to the rough treatment, but Irelia didn't loosen her grip. She just glared.

"I've been here for a while...in these woods," Riven replied calmly, "Your men have passed by my camp repeatedly. It was just a matter of following one of them here... I let myself get captured." Irelia gazed into the woman's dark eyes, then let her go. She didn't seem to be lying.

Irelia glared at her. "You have explaining to do."

* * *

The small fire cast vivid shadows and light across the sides of Irelia's tent. Riven, the strange and beautiful exile, sat silently across from her with her wrists shackled. Irelia didn't really want to chain the woman up, but it was the only way to get her fellow Ionians off her back. Even then it was with much protest that Irelia sent her bodyguards and soldiers away.

Irelia didn't even trust the woman, not fully. But the mere thought of being alone with her had been terrifyingly exciting- and now that she _was_ alone with Riven, her heart wouldn't stop racing.

"So...Riven," Irelia smiles, "tell me more. About you, about the information you have for me- "

_About anything, I just want to hear your voice._

Riven swallowed hard. "There's nothing I can say that I haven't already."

Irelia cocked her head. "You've been watching me so you know who I am. And so you know I won't run away, Riven."

Riven's eyes flashed. "You need to. You'll die!" She was so impassioned it was almost shocking.

Irelia laughed softly, and Riven stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "So passionate, Riven. But cowardly and ignorant. There is no one I cannot face. The very land is my ally... These 'suicide soldiers' sound like harrowing foes, but my scouts can kill them before they even reach the forests. Rest assured."

Riven went silent. She slowly shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. Like Irelia was already dead.

It pissed her off. "You think I can't handle this? Do you know how long I've defended Ionia?"

Riven shrugged. "A shame it'll end here."

The Ionian woman blinked, shocked. She hadn't expected such an acidic response. Her pale face reddened with rage and she shook her head. Standing up, she stalked toward the exiled warrior. "Just because you were broken by Noxus doesn't mean I will be, Riven." She knelt next to the woman and pushed her face close.

Riven didn't blink. "You're being arrogant. "

Irelia shook her head, teeth grit. "I'm saving this land! I'm not afraid because I know what I have to do. If I die... then so be it. But I have faith I won't because I was meant to do this. I know I can succeed, I know I can finally stop Noxus once and for all. That's the difference between me and you, an Ionian and a Noxian. I succeed through faith, loyalty, love, discipline...while you strive forward with lust for power, arrogance, and a strange resentment for the world around you."

Riven said nothing, mouth slightly agape. She blinked, then practically shrunk inside herself. Irelia's heart twisted. Had she gone too far? Part of her regretted saying so much...but a darker, crueler part of herself enjoyed she could have such a strong effect on the beautiful warrior. As much as Riven pretended she cared about nothing but surviving, the opposite was clearly true. She risked her life to warn Irelia.

Irelia brushed a lock of Riven's pale hair from her face. "I think you actually want to help. That's why you were watching us, why you warned me...but you need someone to show you the way. You need guidance, spirit... The will to fight on. Riven, I'll share my strength with you."

Riven shivered, unable to meet her eyes. Irelia didn't move, she just kept her face in the other woman's, staring silently. Up close, Irelia could see a few subtle flaws. A tiny scar on Riven's lip, a notch of the ring of her ear missing...

Riven's lips were a bit rough looking, but somehow, that made Irelia want to kiss them even more...

Irelia grasped Riven's cheek and turned her face. Irelia pushed their lips together before she could stop herself, her tongue sweeping out and between Riven's lips. The tan warrior's reaction was immediate. She went completely still, body rigid and almost frightened. Irelia explored her mouth eagerly, her breath growing heavier with each passing second.

The large swell of Riven's chest was heaving, and Irelia almost moaned when she noticed the hardened tips beginning to poke through the cloth. Irelia squirmed as her wetness from earlier returned tenfold. Slurping noises filled the air as she stroked the inside of Riven's mouth with her tongue, sucking on Riven's with an eager moan.

Irelia pushed closer, sliding her knee between Riven's legs.

"W-wait!" The exile yelled, eyes wide. "I-"

Irelia froze when she felt something hard pressing against her knee. Riven moaned loudly, her hips jumping. That hard "thing" pushed even harder into Irelia's knee.

"F-fuck," Riven whimpered into Irelia's mouth, her eyes growing slightly glazed.

The blade dancer pushed away from Riven, staring downward. That was...a penis. There was a huge tent where there shouldn't be...well...anything. Riven had an erection... Irelia has been with both men and women, but never a woman with a ... The shock and confusion knocked some of the heat out of her.

She'd once again lost control of herself, but she was able to think more clearly now.

Both women were blushing profusely and unable to meet each other's eyes.

Irelia cleared her throat. "I apologize. I don't know what came over me. Honestly, I'm very attracted to you but I don't want to scare you away. I'd like you to stay with us...to fight with us. We will not lose to Noxus, Riven. You know that in your heart that's why you came to me. It's why you feel the same connection...Fight with us, Riven!"

The dark-skinned warrior sighed softly, shaking her head. "Whether you're right, whether Noxus is wrong...I don't care. I won't fight. Not for anyone." Her eyes burrowed into Irelia's. "Besides. There are better allies to have."

Irelia scowled in frustration, sitting back. Her words were irritating. For a variety of reasons. One in particular was pinching in the back of her brain. It burst out of her before she could stop it - "You owe this land your life. After what you've done in the past. "

Riven actually smiled. "I know. And I'm sure I'll die for it some day. Today won't be that day. That day will come years from now. I'm sorry, Irelia."

Irelia grit her teeth. She wanted the dark warrior to be hers. She wanted to explore Riven's strange, perfect body. Stare into her eyes, tug her hair and push her face between Irelia's muscular thighs... she wants to own her...

Irelia's irrational fades away as a different type of frustration fills her. "Then goodnight."

Riven nods. "Goodnight. Thank you, Irelia. Please listen to my warnings..."

Irelia summons a few soldiers to walk Riven to a tent for prisoners. Then, she removes all her armor and slips into her bedroll. Her body and mind are tired, but everytime she closes her eyes her mind is flooded with images of Riven.

**Riven kneeling before her, her fingers pistoning in and out of Irelia's tight, wet cunt...**

**Riven tonguing her clitoris, rolling the wet muscle around and around the swollen knob, driving Irelia crazy...**

**Riven staring up at her with happy brown eyes flooding with happiness. A collar around her beautiful neck... She's Irelia's. Her champion, her former Noxian slave, her toy...**

Irelia doesn't even realize she's playing with herself until she feels a pinch of pain in her wrist. Irelia doesn't even know when it started, but she was vigorously toying with her own clit. Roughly rubbing the swollen nub and squirming, eyes wide and filled with tears.

She comes around her fingers, biting her thick bottom lip. She humps into her hand, her juices cascading into her own palm...

Soon after, she slips into a deep sleep.

Riven is gone when she wakes up...and Irelia wakes up to the sound of an explosion. She sits up with a start, her naked chest heaving. Ivana comes sprinting in and informs her of the situation.

Strange men have been approaching and exploding with a massive burst of mana whenever they see sign of life when in the woods. The suicide slaves.

Irelia has no choice but to have everyone get up and move camp. The explosions are coming closer and closer, and so many scouts are unaccounted for. Riven didn't mention they were stealthy.

She should have.

Irelia's heart twists as she and her group settle down in a new area, much farther away. There is still a sense of danger, but the few remaining scouts she has are now familiar with the patterns of the slaves...

Irelia is deep in thought when Avana approaches her. "We found the tracks of that woman. Riven. Seems to me she told you _very_ little."

Irelia nods. "I'm going after her."

Avana smiles, satisfied. "Give her what she deserves."

Irelia grinned slightly. "I plan on it."

* * *

Riven is extremely easy to find. Irelia isn't even a tracker and she finds the warrior's footprints and path very quickly. It helps that she's running- sweating profusely and panting. After about an hour of sprinting she finally sees the back of Riven's muscular, womanly form.

Riven notices her too late.

Irelia practically tackled her from behind, knocking the slender warrior to the ground. They both go tumbling down a grassy hill, their armor and clothes covered by fresh streaks of green grass and dirt. They struggling for a while. Irelia starts hitting Riven when she gets the upper hand, but the woman's muscles suction most of the blows, leaving Riven unharmed.

Frustrated, Irelia gave up and just started yelling part of the way through. "You thought you could just run away like a coward?!"

Riven grappled with her, pinning Irelia with her strong hands, her teeth grit. "I don't want to fight! Not for you, not for anyone! I don't even want to be around the violence!"

That was apparently true because no matter how violent Irelia was the warrior didn't fight back, just tried to get away from her or restrain her. "Let me leave! I want no part in this! I just came here to warn you!"

That attitude angered her! Irelia grabbed Riven by the hair and slammed their foreheads together, grinning victoriously when the other woman released her and gasped in pain. She clambered on top of her, staring down.

"You're a coward! A filthy, disgusting, Noxian coward! I should kill you for running away like that. After all that you've done to Ionia, even if you're "not Noxian" now, you haven't done anything to redeem yourself!"

Finally, Riven stopped struggling. Her face was cold and angry. "I don't want redemption. The only thing I've ever cared about are my brothers and sisters in arms who died so many years ago. Ionia? Noxus? I don't..." Her voice became a shuddery, broken whisper. "I don't care about either!"

Irelia had no pity for her. There was no room in her heart. Ionia had bled for Riven, and so many other Noxian generals before her. "What about my brothers and sisters?! My people who have died because your people won't leave them alone!" The blade dancer's voice was an angry, bitter snarl. "And you cower in our woods, taking refuge from the very land your people have blemished! Who do you think you are!? You owe Ionia! Stop being such a coward!"

Tears streamed down Riven's cheeks. "I can't..."

Irelia backhanded her. Hard. The sound echoed through the trees. Riven laid there, sobbing softly. "You can! I know what happened. You're supposed to be dead. I know about that battle. How both sides..."

Riven broke out into another horrible sob. Irelia slapped her again, even harder this time, her eyes burning with rage. "Stop crying! There's no more time to cry! We've all suffered from Noxus's greed and hatred. Their violence. Even you...so redeem yourself, Riven. Take up your blade again and fight for _me."_

Those tears finally dried up. Riven stared at her, her eyes wide. "For you?"

Was this a breakthrough? Irelia felt her heartbeat spike, a rush of heat flowing between her legs. "For me. I'll allow you to be mine. And once Noxus falls... don't you think that you'd be one step closer to redeeming yourself?"

They stared at each other in silence. Riven trembled visibly, clearly thinking this through. "I..."

Irelia reached down, and between Riven's legs. She found the length she'd noticed earlier. Soft and warm. She tightened her grip on it until it was painful. Riven bit her lip and groaned. Panic entered her eyes...and excitement that Irelia didn't miss. A dark part of Irelia's heart cried out for her to do even more. To break this woman.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"What does it feel like?" Irelia purred huskily, narrowing her blue eyes. The blade dancer could feel how hard Riven was getting even through her undergarments, a mass of hard, hot flesh. It trembled against her fingertips, growing increasingly larger. Irelia had been with men before, but the size of this thing was ridiculous _!_ Apparently Riven had more than one greatsword.

The tan warrior writhed beneath Irelia's touch. Her top was tattered from their fight earlier, and Irelia could see a wide expanse of her rock hard abs. Wetting her lips, the Ionian General reached over and stroked the hard, sweaty skin that was practically calling out to her. Her fingers tightened around Riven's cock, roughly pumping up and down now. Bits of fluid were leaking through Riven's thick undergarments, making it clear how wet the tip of her dick was.

"I-Irelia, I can't do this...Fighting for you...doing this sort of thing...please just-mNNH!" Irelia silenced the warrior with a wet, forceful kiss.

She shoved her tongue between Riven's teeth. At first the exiled Noxian resisted, trying to pull away. When Irelia bit into her bottom lip she stopped struggling, succumbing to Irelia's domination. The Ionian smiled victoriously, and reached down. She grasped Riven's bottoms and tore them off easily. The Noxian's long, fat cock flopped out with a splash of precum. It was practically drooling all over Irelia's fingers and wrist.

"For someone who claims she doesn't want to serve me you sure get hard when I dominate you, Riven..." Irelia chuckled as she slowly began to slide her fist up and down, squeezing softly every time she reached the bottom of Riven's sobbing cockhead. Spurts of whitish moisture dripped from Riven's tip.

Riven's member pulsed in her hand like a heartbeat, her brown eyes huge and almost terrified.

Irelia jerks her off slowly but steadily, easing her clothes off of Riven's body. Riven's cock is thick and apparently not a quick shot, because even after a few minutes of slow, steady striking mixed with fast jerks the warrior doesn't come. She does gets sweatier and more out of breath, sweat dripping into her dark eyes.

Irelia likes to watch the woman become undone by her ministrations. But she wants to do more than just jerk her off.

Irelia strips off her own armor and clothing, putting them aside. Her own slender, curvy body draws Riven's attention immediately.

"Y-you're beautiful..."

The words cause a burst of heat to shoot to her clit. Irelia had been so focused on Riven's arousal she hadn't really paid attention to her own. Now that she's noticed it, the heat of her dripping pussy is unbearable...

She grabs Riven's shoulders and straddles her lap, pressing her crotch into Riven's straining erection. Her wet pussy rubs deliciously against Riven's cochlear, their swollen and dripping sexes sliding together. A bit of Riven's impressive girth slides inside her and Irelia groans- the slight teasing enough to push her into a frenzy.

Moaning loudly, the Ionian generally slid herself down Riven's cock, her pussys muscles fluttering wildly around the former Noxian's throbbing cock. They both squirm and pant, rubbing their chests together with matching flushed, pleased expressions...

They start off with a steady, moderate pace, their foreheads pressed together and Irelia's arms around Riven. But it's not enough. Irelia's arousal is like an itch, and their current pace is not nearly enough to scratch it...

Irelia gasped, drool dribbling from her plump lips, and wrapped her arms tighter around Riven's muscular shoulders, digging her nails into the skin at the back of her neck. Her motions were hard, fast. Her body slid up and down on Riven's stiff cock, her pussy gushing every time Riven was sheathed fully inside her. She'd soaked Rivens abs and cock, but the swordswoman didn't complain. Couldn't complain.

Riven eyes were glazed with lust, but her hot, intoxicating gaze was locked on Irelia's face. So much lust, so much passion...it threatened to make Irelia come then and there.

Irelia bit into Riven's neck, her eyes rolling when the Noxian's cock throbbed and shuddered inside her in response. Trickles of precum splashed inside her pussy, and she rolled her hips, trying to coax out more. Riven mumbled against her breasts and tried to move her hips, but Irelia's hand wrapped around her throat.

"Don't move, you Noxian filth. You're my slave so just _lay_ there!" Irelia snapped, her eyes blazing. Riven whimpered, but obeyed. She visibly forced her hips to stay still. The white-haired woman shivered everytime Irelia threw cruel words at her.

_Masochistic, filthy Noxian..._

Irelia threw her head back as Riven's hard length sunk deep into her cunt, a needy moan slipping from her throat. She squirmed atop her Noxian throne, juices splashing out of her opening, dripping down Riven's thick six inches. "Mmm, _f-fuck_ ," Irelia hissed through clench teeth, shaking her ass. "You're _worthless..._ but your cock isn't."

Riven desperately mumbled something, and her dick twitched and somehow got even harder!

"You're getting off on me calling your worthless? So fucking pathetic. All you Noxians." Irelia began to push herself up and down Rivens length once again. Whimpering, she reached between her legs and toyed with her clit. It was hot and swollen, and she flicked it lightly, quivering as it sent a shocking pulse through her body.

Riven made a noise that sounded like a muffled moan as Irelia's juices splashed down her cock again.

Irelia grabbed Riven by the hair and shoved her head down on the ground. Her long, pale locks were splayed out like a blanket across the grass. The self-proclaimed "former" Noxian didn't even bother putting up a fight, her eyes gazing into Irelia's.

It was disturbing. That hollow, sad stare. The way Riven just _surrendered._ And as much as it was disturbing it was also arousing in a way that Irelia couldn't put into words. It felt empowering.

Irelia buried her fingers into Riven's pale, white locks and tugged until the Noxian winced, pain visible on her beautiful face. Maybe it was sick how much Irelia enjoyed basking in the brokenness of this girl but neither of them cared.

It felt too good. This horrible, disgusting Noxian, who's committed so many crimes, desperate to cum inside her...helpless and hungry and _hers._

Irelia's hip motions became short and frenzied. With every thrust, Rivens thick cock bumped against a hot, swollen part inside of her. If she wasn't careful she was going to come all over the Noxians cock...

A rush of dizziness hit her as she felt Rivens cock twitch and throb. So much heat... Riven whimpered and her hips jerked as much as they could with Irelia's weight in her lap. Which wasn't much at all.

Irelia shifted, pressing her breasts against Rivens. Their swollen, erect nipples grazed each other as their crotches slapped together even harder and faster now.

"I-Irelia," Riven sobbed, "you're so wet and warm...I can't...I can't stop myself from feeling good!"

Half of Irelia wanted to scold Riven for not addressing her as Mistress. The other half of her was just happy Riven wasn't complaining, struggling, or saying things like 'I shouldn't' anymore. Irelia opened her mouth to get some kind of retort out, then Riven grabbed her by the shoulders. In a half a second, she had completely flipped the scenario. Riven was now on top of her, grasping her shoulders and bucking her hips. Her hot, sweaty weight was now resting on top of Irelia, their breasts crushed together.

Irelia gasped as Rivens cock speared even deeper inside her love canal. Her vision became blurry, hot tears rolling down her cheek. She should punish Riven for trying to dominate her, she should flip them back over, she should do anything! But the only thing she can say is-

"So good," Irelia sobbed, "your filthy Noxian cock is stirring me up... so deep and hot and-" Irelias slurred frenzied words trailed off as Riven's lady meat sunk as deep as it possibly could, stuffing the Ionian woman completely. Rivens cock twitched desperately, the head pressed against the entrance of Irelias womb...She was going to come. Irelia was going to demand she pull out. Then, Riven reached down and roughly thumbed Irelia's swollen, twitching clit. Mind practically melting, Irelia screamed with delight when a hot flood of semen surged inside her womanhood. It flooded her core...

She felt so warm...

And she was so close to the edge, moaning like a bitch in heat.

She just needed a little more...a little more to cum. Irelia blearily gazed up at Rivens face, her vision blurred by frustrated, hungry tears. Riven's eyes widened when Irelia ran her warm soft tongue across Rivens lips. It was so wet and sloppy it could hardly be called a kiss but Irelia didn't care...In fact, the depravity of such a messy, barbaric kiss spiked her excitement even more, her clit throbbing red hot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Riven! Please keep thrusting, break my pussy, I want to come!"

Riven's dark cheeks were bright red. Panting, she nodded slowly, and grabbed Irelia's knees. Embarrassment tore through the Ionian when Riven placed Irelia's thick, warm thighs on her muscular shoulders. Her muscles cried out slightly from the stretch, unnaturally spread and bent in this position. But, Riven's cock soon destroyed every speck of shame she had.

The exiled warrior grunted as she slammed herself inside of Irelia again, eyes rolling into the back of her head. She was clearly overwhelmed by Irelia's pussy. She _had_ just orgasmed, so she was probably in a world of bliss and agony. Irelia couldn't stop the drool from dripping from her mouth as Riven moaned in delight and swirled her hips, stirring up Irelia's pussy with her circular motions. She was hitting every sensitive, swollen part!

"Ireliaaa," Riven grunted, breaking what had been a silence filled with pants, moans, and screams. "Irelia, fuck...I'm gonna cum in you again."

Irelia really shouldn't let a former Noxian, now supposedly her slave, release her seed inside her pussy again...but she couldn't get any words of refusal out.

She wanted it. She wanted Riven to come inside her, to fill her even more.

"Mmmnn, g-gonna cum'" Irelia whined, her pussy clenching around the girth inside her, milking it., "ah, _ahh_ ," she slowed her motions, settling on slow, hard thrusts. She tightly squeezed her clitoris, roughly toying with the tip...and that was it. Irelia sobbed hysterically as her orgasm hit her, her entire body seizing up.

The hot, tight pressure in her belly finally released and she screamed as she squirted, swirling her hips over and over as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She didn't stop playing with her clit, shaking wildly, riding through her orgasm...

They collapse together in a sweaty heap. Riven's cum is still deep inside her...and the feeling of it settling brings her a strange satisfaction.

"Don't leave again," Irelia scowls when Riven tries to pull away from her.

Riven freezes. Hesitates. "..."

Slowly, the Noxian nodded. "Alright I'll stay... For now at least. For you."

It's not the answer Irelia wants... but it's a start.


End file.
